Anchor me with your song
by SamanthaRaeey
Summary: Everyone has made a new life in StoryBrooke. New homes, families, friends and relationships. Once a mermaid Ariel finds herself intertwined with the worst person posible...a Pirate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Ariel

The sun went deep down the ocean, touching the warm sand. Coming up for air the red head felt at home. (well here and by a piano) Ariel ran her small hands through her hair as she walked up the sand to her cave. Sitting down on a small make shift chair made from rocks the young girl hummed as she wrote in her small pad. Lightly the sun beamed into the small cave.

"Ariel?" a young voice yelled out. Ariel knew the voice. It was one of her best friends Aurora. "Im in here Aurora."

Slowly a young girl tip toed along the rocks. Aurora was one of Ariel's best friends, a beautiful blonde with hair as golden as the sun itself, and eyes as blue as the sky. Aurora was one of the nicest people in storybrooke.

"Ariel would you please stop swimming off like that? You left me and Ella(AKA Cinderella) on the beach!" Tilting her head to the side she looked at Ariel's small notepad. "Did you get inspiration?" She asked. Ariel nodded and showed her the words she had written down. Quickly skimming over the words Aurora formed a beat as she hummed. Ariel giggled as she listened.

"It sounds like you've already come up with something! Wanna go try it out?" The young red head smiled as she stood up. The two walked together back to there towels. The beach was filled with people from town. Ariel's Sisters were playing a game of volleyball with a group that called themselves "The 7" Personally Ariel thought they kind of looked like dwarfs but that was just her. Aurora and Ariel walked over to a shorthaired blonde tanning in a tiny blue bikini. Her blonde hair tied up in a bun.

"Oh Ella Ella! We got to go back to Ariel's and write out this song! It'll be perfect for the gig we have at the surf café!" Aurora said almost jumping.

"Is it that good? Sing it for me Ariel!" Ella's bubbly and bright personality matched her bright blue bikini perfectly.

"Right now?" Ariel asked while twirling her hair.

"Oh yes! I can hum the beat for you!" Aurora said smiling. Aurora took a deep breath and counted to four, Then a soothing alto hum came from the long haired blonde. Ariel gave a small sigh and started singing the words in her notepad.

_ we can get away__  
__ Because i'm calling your name__  
__ Whenever I feel this __  
__ There's just no turning back__  
__ Noooo...__  
__ Lets run away together just you and me__  
__ I don't know what's wrong, with you and me_

_ There's something about this that feels so right_

Ariel had an amazing voice. That was a given, But it wasn't like Aurora's or Ella's. It was light yet strong, Singing the words Aurora smiled as she hummed and Ella was about to explode from excitement. Once Ariel was finished the two blonde's cheered happily.

"That was awesome Ariel! We have to work on it when we get home!" Ella said hugging her red headed friend. Aurora laughed as the two hugged.

Ariel smiled and nodded.

"Do you think open mic night will work?" Ariel asked.

"Of course! Once we sing, we'll be an official group! Not just three awesomely sexy friends!" Ella exclaimed.

"Have faith Ariel, Were gonna be awesome next Friday." Aurora smiled.

Nodding Ariel and her friends walked back to Ariel's car so they could work on more lyrics.


	2. Chapter 2: Hook

Chapter 2: Hook

Flames roared high above the stove, bright and untamed.

"Oy Smee! Cook the meat not cremate it!" said a voice from across the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah! Hey watch yourself butter fingers, slice yourself again and that'll be the third time this week!" Smee said chuckling. William Smee, The head chefand co-owner of the Cpatains Cove, a local Café/restaurant right on the water. His right hand man and other owner was Killian Hook, everyone called him Hook because of all the cuts on his right hand, and he wasn't the best when it came to knife work. Everyone joked that he was gonna lose his hand one day.

"You think this open mic. Night is gonna work?" Smee asked while plating the steak.

"Of course! Ye of little faith Smee! Think about it! Beach side food, hot young lassy's in bathing suits, great food, singing and dancing! Its sure to be a hit!hell I'd come here if I didn't own the place. Oh, we should add another drink to the menu. "Hook said slicing more veggies.

"For what? Want to show off in front of the women Hook? Show them your _skills_ hm?" Smee inquired.

Killian let out a chuckle. Smee was right as usual. Pouring the veggies into the pot he thought about open mic night. He was all excited, enjoying the music, seeing some women and making drinks by the beach. It was what he loved, and he was excited for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Ariel

After about two days or so the girls finally added instruments and a full song. After rehearsal the girls relaxed by Ariel's pool.

"Were totally gonna win this!" Ella exclaimed almost falling off her chair. Looking up suddenly she looked at Ariel and squinted.

"When was the last time you went out?" She asked. Moving closer as if she was going to tackle her.

"W-What? Ella that's so random!" Ariel played with her hair to avoid the question.

"Well! Cmon Ariel you need to go out more! Have fun! Live alittle~!"Ella exclaimed. Aurora was smiling and nodding with Ella.

"Oh cmon! I know that a certain football player is having a party tonight~ a certain guy named Eric~" Ella said while watching Ariel's face getting red. Eric was Ariel's crush for 8 months, he was a total jock, head of the football and lacrosse team, clean cut with piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. He was a god. Thinking about Eric made Ariel blush and smile.

"See! Cmon Ariel!" Both girls said. Ariel sat there thinking about it for a moment. Soon after she smiled and nodded.

"Ok ok Ill go. Ariel said smiling. The two blondes screamed happily and rushed upstairs to get ready.


End file.
